SCP-087: MY STORY
by blueliger2
Summary: This is a fan fic about SCP-087, if you dont knwo what it is, i suggest searching it up before reading, or you will probably be lost.
1. Chapter 1

SCP-087: MY STORY

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the SCP game/wiki, and I am not affiliated in it in any way.

All I could remember, from why im here, is that the blood of my wife and children were in my hands, as I was trying to figure out what had just happened. I just couldn't come to the fact that I had killed my own family, with my own hands, and a rusty old knife I found while digging a hole for my Japanese maple tree in the backyard.

I washed the blood off of my hands, and thought about how I could run from the police. I didn't want to die, but im also sure that my family didn't want to either. So I decided to turn myself in.

I walked down to the police station that was only about a mile away from my house at the time, I walked in and told them what had happened. I remember they put me in the temporary holding cell, and I fell asleep, and I woke up next on a bus in the middle of a desert. I looked around and saw other people in orange full body jump suits, that would be in the typical prison wear. I leaned over to the man next to me. He was a normal sized man, with darker skin, a baldhead, and a small gote.

I whispered to him, "where are we?". The man just looked straight like I wasn't there, or anyone was on the bus at all. I leaned back at him, poked his leg and said a little louder, "hey, where are we?". He still did not look at me, but moved his eyes toward me and said

"Shh," really fast. I looked over the seat in front of me, and noticed that I was basically in the middle of the bus. I noticed a gate separating the front of the bus, to the rest of the bus, to protect the guards if any prisoners were rowdy, and tried to attack them.

I stood up and said, "Hey, where are we?" I tried to bring up my hands, but noticed that they were handcuffed together, along with my ankles, and one chain connecting the handcuffs to the ankles cuffs. The guard in the front of the bus was holding a shotgun, and quickly looked over his shoulder and to me,

"Sit the hell down and don't talk," said the man in a deepish voice. Not deep enough to sound fake, but not high enough to sound like Lil' Wayne. I decided to do what the man said to avoid confrontation, or getting shot. I thought I was being taken to a regular prison, like in Shawshank Redemption. I always loved that movie. Little did I know I was deadly mistaken.

After about two hours of silence, and heat in a non-insulated bus, we finally reached the facility. I got enough of a glimpse from the windows of the bus to think to myself, "what the hell is this? This is no prison that I have ever seen." When we were allowed to stand up and walk to the front of a bus in a single filed line, when we were walking out of the bus, before we even took a step onto the sandy, desert ground, a berlap bag was put over all of our heads, so we couldn't see where we were going, or where we were, or able to know what was going on. We walked for a few minutes, and halting a few times to have the gaurds open what we thought to be gates, and then we finally felt a difference in the terrain that we were stepping in, I felt soft, and around us, it was cold, which gave us all the impression that we were inside but we continued to walk around corners and down long hallways, until I was put into my own cell.

I remember that we stopped in front of my door, I heard a 'whoosh' that was the cell door opening, the berlap sack getting ripped of my head, which also pulled some hair out as well, shoved into the cell, and the door closing immediately behind me, as I could hear the gaurds walking down the halls laughing, and talking, but I couldn't hear them, because it was too muffled for me to make out.

I looked around the small cell, and saw only three things. A white bed, that looked like some metal poles, and felt like a piece of wood covered by a sheet, with a billow full of bricks, a small shelf that would let me do some writing if I ever got paper and a pencil, and a small, steel toilet. I looked up, saw a few pipes over heard with some sprinklers on them, but they didn't look like they were for water. I looked back down at the shelf and saw a piece of paper, I picked it up, and started to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

SCP-087: MY STORY: CHAPTER 2

I picked up the piece of paper that I found on my shelf, sat on my bed, and began to read it.

"Hello there! Welcome to the SCP foundation. Our duty is to secure any paranormal/abstract anomalies that unexplainably occur around the world. We find these object, or things, and contain them, so that it cant harm anyone outside of the facility and that it wont stop or concern the world about anything in the normal human lifetime. We also protect the objects, or things, for further study to see how they work, and that we can use their technologies/properties to help for FUTURE weaponry/technology.

Debriefing of why YOU are here, will be tomorrow at 6:00 am. If anyone asks, your d-class ID number, is as follows

941CB2J98

Remember that code, and we will see you tommorow. By the time you read this, it will be about 9:00 am.

~The SCP foundation"

I was confused of what these words meant in that order. What astronomical anomalies? Or paranormal objects? I guess im going to find out tommorow at 6:am. I looked at my door to see what was there, because I thought I heard someone coming down the hall.

The door was series of metal bars, like a garage door, that were cold to the touch. I put me ear up to it, and did hear foot steps coming down.

I started to pund on the door with the side of my right hand fist, and was yelling, "Hey! Where am i?! What is this pleace?!". I listened closer and heard the foot steps more and some laughing, and I heard some one yell from what sounded like infront of my cell door,

"hahaha, Welcome to hell," At this point, all the blood had drained from my face, as I began to wonder who was across the door, and what was in this place? Because it was obviously not a regular jail that I have ever seen.

I spent the rest of the day locked in the cell, pacing, doing pushups, and sit ups on the bed, mastrubation, and pounding on the door, trying to get out. After what felt to be like a week, I heard something scraping against my door, when I looked up, I saw that the bottom of the door had a small rectangle than opened. I immediately jumped off my bed and put my arm out as far as I could, before I felt something stomp right on it, when I looked out, it was the boot of a guard. "not a good idea my friend, not, a good idea. Bring your arm back in or else ill shoot it.

I wasn't mentally sick or something, so I did as the guard said, and he slid a metal plate with food on it. "Now eat up you little shit, this is your dinner, so make it last."

I looked down at the plate, and noticed a small milk jug, some hard bread with a small slab of butter on top that wasn't melting at all. Some mashed potatoes that looked like plastic, and some corn that tasted like shit. I at up what I could, and tried to keep it down, because I knew this was it for a while. I ate it, and halfway through the potatoes, I heard that little door at the bottom open back up, and heard the same man say, "ok, feeding times over. Give me the plate now so I wont have any trouble with you."

"Ok, one second," I said as I took on last swig of my milk, and too the rest of the bread that I didn't eat and put it on my shelf for later eating, and I slid the plate to the man, and the little door closed, and I went onto my bed, and tried to fall asleep, so I could get up as soon as I could to know why exactly the hell I was here, and what this place was.


	3. Chapter 3

SCP-087: MY STORY: CHAPTER 3

The next day I woke up to the sound of a gunshot, and hearing someone down the hall yelling, "Everyone, up, now. You have 5 minutes to get ready, if your not ready by that time, I will come into your cell and beat the shit out of you." And than I heard him start to walk down to hall and pounding what I thought to be the butt of his gun on every door, and I counted everyone, to know how many cells were in the hallway, or cellblock, I wasn't sure on what it was.

In the end I counted 24 bumps on the door, including mine. Which mean that there are 12 cells on each side of the hallway, and I knew that it was a hallway, and not a circular room or something, because when I looked out the tiny door at the bottom of my cell door, when I was looking out when I reached out my hand. And the guard stepped on it.

After a few minutes of sitting on my bed, with my hands and feet still cuffed, I heard the guard yelling, "In one minute, your cell doors will open. I want all of you to stand at the door sill of your own cell, and if you dare try to run or do something funny, I will not hesitate to put a bullet straight through your head. I am the best shot in this facility, so do not fuck with me".

And surely enough, one minute later, all the cell doors opened up, and I did what the guard had said to do, and stood at the sill of the door, and stood at the man in the cell across from me. I peeked my head out, looked up and down the hall, and accidently made eye contact with the guard at one end of the hall. But when I was looking down and counting the cells to see if I was right, I looked and saw that there was one person in the cell at the end of the hall that didn't have someone standing at the sill of it.

"D-class 88H7HY6, come out of your cell right now, and don't cause any trouble." Of course, the man did not come out of his cell, and the guard walked down to the end of the hall, and walked into the cell, and we heard one single shot from the gun, and we all heard the guard say, "Janitorial crew, are you there?" and the static of a walkie-talkie, and a few seconds of silence, that we hear the static again, and a muffled voice,

"yeah, janitorial crew here, whatchya need Gil?" and then heard the static one more time, before Gil said,

"yeah, we need cleanup in d-class cell H24, fuckin' d-class wouldn't listen to my orders, so he now lost half of his head."

"that'll do, Gil. Well be there in 5 minutes, get those d-class out of there first though, I don't want to be attacked by anyone again." Said the man on the other side of the radio, and than the guard, Gil, turned around and said,

"Lets hope that none of you have to suffer the fate that this poor sonova bitch had to. So listen to what I say, and do what I say, when I say it. Now, everyone, form a single filed line, and don't talk," as he was walking down the hallway to the other end of the hall way, than we all formed up, and followed him to what appeared to be a big room, with those cheap steel chairs you see at high school graduations, and I looked around, and it was a rather big room, and I saw a few other hallways coming and sitting down in separate blocks of chairs, and in the front of the room was a stage that looked like it easily could've been moved, and a podium in the middle front of it, and someone standing there, and 8 other chairs on the stage, 4 on the left, and 4 on the right, all with classy looking people sitting in them.

After we all sat down, and a few moments of waiting, we heard the man standing at the podium start talking.

"Settle down everyone, settle down, I have a lot of explaining to do here," he said as everyone became quite and looked at him.

"Yeah, why the hell are we here? what is this place?" said a random man that I couldn't find.

"Well, that's what im about to explain! Now everyone, please don't heckle again, or else your going to be out of this room and world in a second. Now, my name is Jasper Remington, and I am the manager of activity in the facility, now, im assuming most of you read you piece of paper in your desk in you room, it explained what the facility is. Now, I will now be explaining why you are here. You are here, because you have committed terrible crimes. Whether it be murder, rape, robbery, or have been to jail more than 5 times, you're here because… you're basically big pieces of shit. And no one cares about you. Our government doesn't even care about you. Most of you were probably on death row in jail, which gives you the 'd' in 'd-class'. Now, if you can cooperate and survive the 90 days that you are here, we will let you go, and be free. I mean, all charges will be dropped on you, your entire criminal record will be erased, and you will be a free man, to go and see your family if you have any, and you will be free, now, starting later today, you will each be given an assignment that will be explained to all of you, and everything will be fine. Now, we will see you later today.

Any questions? No? ok! Great, now, your guards will take you back to your cell, and you best not make any bad moves, and we will see all you guys later."


	4. Chapter 4

SCP-087: MY STORY: CHAPTER 4

After we all got back to our cells, and did our few hours of waiting, Gil came back and started yelling down the halls once again.

"Alright. In one minute, your cell door will open up, and this is going to be just like this morning. You will line up at the sill of your door, and not move, or talk, unless told to." Surely enough, one minute later, the metal door opened back up, and I walked back to the sill, along with everyone else this time, except no one was at the end cell, because he was shot and killed on point, but im pretty sure no one wanted to be shot this time.

Except for lining us up, Gil came around to everyone and gave everyone a file, with papers inside them giving them information on the SCP that they were going to today, and the SCP for them tomorrow, if they survived if they survived their SCP today.

When Gil came around to me, I looked into his eyes, and saw merciless eyes. Deep, dark black eyes, through a visor on his white helmet, and looked down and inspected him. He was wearing all white, and baggy clothing that covered all of his body, except his mouth, which gave him the ability to talk and yell without being muffled.

After I was taken with a group of 4 other people, and one guard, we got into another vehicle. We were all put into a big van and burlap sacks over all over our heads again, and we drove for a good 30 minutes, before we were taken out of the silence of no one talking on a van and were once again blindly guided to another building that had the same ominous, sixth-sense feeling as the other, first building.

After another 5-7 minutes of walking around halls, up and down stairs. I suddenly stopped moving. No noise, no foot steps or the clicking or the guards various zippers, and than one of the biggest surprises off my life, because there was no sound, but I could feel the arm of a guard on my bicep, my burlap sac was ripped off of my head, again with a few hairs ripped out as well. This was unexpected, and I noticed that I was in one of those sound proof rooms with the ridiculous walls. But the guard was still there to my right, and I just kept on wondering why there was no sound emulating off of him.

I than thought to myself, 'Right, this is the goddam SCP foundation…'. I choose the option that it was better not to question it, and just go along with it.

But in front of me, was a big, steel door. No, not like the door of my cell, but a big door, all one piece of steel, that looked cold to the touch of it. It had the SCP logo, the arrows and circle thing, and underneath the logo about an inch or two, was SCP, in big letters, and the type of font that had a line down the center of the letter, or in my words, 'Army Text'.

About 2 meters to the left of the door, was a big… ish room with a whole bunch of computer monitors and keyboards and people and just big recording technology things everywhere. I honestly don't know much about it, I didn't look at it for more than 5 seconds, before the guard, Gil, turned me around with an aggressive tug to the arm, and said, in his deep voice,

"Here is your doctor that will be explaining everything that will be going on today. So listen closely, because he's not going to repeat it." Gil said, as I turned around and saw the doctor running down a hallway to the right of the door, in his white lab jacket, flaring off to the sides, as he struggled to run down the hallway, which gave me the impression that he wasn't in that good of athletic shape.

When he got to the door before entering the area of the door and swiped his card on the frame of the door, and not on a regular card scanner that usual doors like that had. The only way I could see what was happening, was because the door and wall around it, separating the hallway to this lab and door, was glass. But I knew that this was an organization that was able to withstand all hell breaking loose on the facility, and surviving it. But when he came through and came up to me and Gil, and almost immediately bent over and tried to catch his breath.

At this time, me and Gil looked at each other at the same time, with that look on our face, that was like, 'What the hell is he doing?'.

Once the doctor did catch his breath he looked up at us, and said, "Hello there. Im Doctor Bright!".


	5. Chapter 5

SCP-087: MY STORY: CHAPTER 5

"Hello, my name is Doctor Bright!" said the man who was obviously out of shape standing in front of me. The face of the man had looked familiar, and I was staring at him, with a weird face, and while he was introducing himself to me and Gil, we accidentally made eye contact with him, while also making the weird face.

He looked to his left and right, and behind him, while I was still making the face. "What?" Said Dr. Bright.

"I have seen your face before, but I just don't know where," I said still mesmerized at his appearance. When I was looking at him, he was like, the perfect depiction of an a man that most men want to be. A man who was the normal height of a human, but still about a head smaller than me, and im six foot two. A white man, who had short blonde hair. A man who looked like they would be physically active for anything, but also looks like they would be able to eat anything, a man who had perfect cheek bones, and a man, who was handsome as shit, with forgiving, and careful light blue eyes.

"Oh, you probably saw me in the d-class debriefing speech this morning. I was one of the men sitting up on the stage." Said Dr. Bright.

"No, I mean that I have seen you somewhere before I was sent here to the SCP foundation. I don't know where I have seen you before. I know I saw you on the stage, but even when you were up there, you still looked familiar." I said.

"hmm, you must have seen someone that looked like me, because I haven't left this facility in over 10 years. Well, I mean that I haven't left any sites of the SCP foundation. There are hundreds of SCP foundation sites all around the world."

"Yeah, that must be it," I said sarcastically, but it appeared that he didn't seem to notice, or he heard me, but thought it wasn't sarcasm.

"well great! Lets get down to business to explain to you why we are here in front of this SCP. Here is-" Said Dr. Bright as I cut him off mid sentence, which I figured out was probably a really bad idea.

"What SCP?" I asked rudely.

"The SCP that we are standing in front of"

"I don't see any SCP."

"Did you read your profile this morning about what SCP was today?"

"No, I didn't, sorry for the disappointment," I said, starting to get pissed off.

"Oh, well, the SCP is behind that big, metal door you see there." Said doctor bright, as you could easily tell that he was getting prepared to explain what everything was and/or is.

"Is it a creature or object?" I asked

"Well, kinda," Dr. Bright said, "the SCP that is behind that door is SCP-087. SCP-087 is a stairwell that has no ending, well, no ending that we have found. It's a strange phenomenon that happens inside of it, where if any light source has a power of over 70 watts produces no light at all. Its almost as if the stairwell itself is absorbing the light for… energy. We haven't discovered why or how it does this. But anyways, today, you, me, Gil, and another guard will be going down the stairwell as far as we possibly can to see if we can find the end of it. The other guard should be coming…"

"Hey guys, sorry im late" said the other guard out of nowhere

"5 seconds ago," Said Dr. Bright, humorously. "Everyone, This is Bucky. He is going to be the other guard coming down the stairwell with us."

"Ok," I said, "Can we get going? I feel really motivated to go right now."

"yeah, we are going to leave in a few minutes when we all get ready and geared up, we will get going."

Soon after he said this, him and Gil walked away to the room of scientists to get the supplies that we needed to get, and I was given a huge back pack that was strapped to my chest and waist, and so did the gaurds, while doctor bright got a a cylindrical back pack.

After we all got suited up and ready to go, one of the doctors came running out of his office, screaming 'Wait! Hey d-class, wait!', as I turned around and he gave me a small camera that he strapped to my chest, and gave me what appeared to be alittle headset, that had one speaker on my right ear (my strongest ear) and not the left ear , and the strap went around my head and locked itself around my left ear, and a small microphone that came out of the right ear speaker, so I guess I could talk to them.

"This camera is connected to some of out computers in the lab and it shows everything that is in front of you, or more precisely your chest. This headset allows us to talk to you and for you to talk to us, so we can get as much data as we could get possible, for further research." Said the doctor while getting me all geared up and stuff. "Here, do an adio and video check. Ummm, say something."

"I am about to enter SCP-087 for exploration," I said while looking at the doctor in the lab. He gave me a thumbs up. "Does the video work?" I said into the microphone.

"Yes I can. Can you quickly do a spin so we can see it moving?" Said the doctor in the lab through his microphone.

"You got it," I said as I spread out my arms and turned around in the circle he told me to.

"Ok, thanks. Everything is fine now, everything is ready, now lets start exploration." Said the doctor in the lab.

"NOTE," Dr. Bright said as he quickly advanced toward my face, trying to get to my microphone. I didn't know this, so I planicked a little bit and jumped back before I relized what he was doing. He leaned into the microphone and said, "We are now entering SCP-087 on site 95 at 1:33 pm, on April 17th, 2013." And when he finished, he walked away like nothing happened, as I heard the doctor in the lab say,

"Noted, now, d-class personel please enter the SCP first, and don't let anyone go infront of you" said the scientist in the lab.

"Ok I yelled back, as I turned and looked at the slowly opening steel door, and once it was open.

I took my first step in.

Unknowing what hell I was getting myself into.


	6. Chapter 6

SCP-087: MY STORY: CHAPTER 6

I took my first step into the, the thing, the stairwell is the closest thing I could get to it, considering that is mostly what it is. I looked around, at the walls, the ground, the feel of what it would be like to be in this place for a while. The walls were what appeared to be old cement, that had been in here for a while. The air was cold and ominous. The floor that I was standing on looked like old metal. No, not rusty metal, but just old looking, damp medal.

The second that I walked in, I felt a bad feeling in my stomach and head that this place was going to drive me insane sooner or later.

After getting Gil, Bucky, and Dr. Bright inside, I was kinda squished on the small platform that I we were all standing on.

"Well don't just stand there! Go down!" Dr. Bright nearly yelled into my ear.

"Please do not yell." Said the doctor in the lab outside of the door, "It hurts my ears, and that microphone is really sensitive. Too much yelling, or too high of a decibel volume will either break it, or have it go offline from a few seconds, to a few hours."

"I gotchya." I said kinda quietly, because the echo of my own voice freaks me out in some ways that I cant really explain, and knowing that I was probably surrounded by it, gave me kinda the common sense that it would echo off every wall and back to me.

Basically saying, I knew that if I was going to talk, there was going to be an echo.

Anyways, I looked down and realized there was some stairs leading down, so I started to walk down, and gave some room for everyone else on the platform above me, and they all kind of walked down and stopped on the stairs, as I just basically jumped down the stairs, and tripped, and rolled down the rest. At this time the door to the SCP was closed and sealed, so that we couldn't turn back, unless the scientists opened the door, and ceaced the operation.

"Agh! Ooof! Umph!" is what I sounded like as I roled down the stairs. I finally stopped rolling, and realized I was on another platform. I just layed there, moaning for a few seconds, before saying, "Well that fuckin' hurt." Than I stood back up, and wiped myself off, even though there was nothing on me.

"D-941CB2J98, are you alright?" said the man in the lab.

"Yeah yeah im fine. Just got some bruises. Does the camera and microphone still work?" I said

"Yes they are,"

"Hey, just wondering" I started to ask, "How long are we going to be down here in this SCP?"

"Well, you have enough supplies to last a regular sized family 2 months. So somewhere around 2 months."

"Are you kidding me?!" Bucky yelled from the background, as he walked dow the stairs and up closer to me. "2 fucking months? We would all go insane by that time! That is, if we haven't died by that time that is."

"Back off man," Gil said and he grabbed Buckys shoulder and pulled him back.

"I suggest that all of you start moving down the sairwell, and count how many steps are down the first few, what the atmosphere is like, and what you hear, smell, feel, basically what your senses tell you. We want to know for further documentation and research." Said the man in the lab, "D-941CB2J98, we suggest that you go first and try not to let anyone pass you."

"Please, stop calling me D-941CB2J98, and call me Cyras, please. I really get pissed off when people call me D-941CB2J98.," I said sternly

"Will do from now on. I have read your file, and I do like youre personality and traits and all that stuff, you know, before you went to jail. I mean you worked as a physicist at the university of Colorado. I too worked there about 10 years ago, so that is a reason why I can kindof relate to your life as a physicist," Said that man in the Lab.

"Wait, ive worked at the university for about 15 years. You said that you worked there right?" I asked.

"Yes, that is correct." He said.

"What is your name?" I asked.

" Im not allowed to tell anyone this," He whispered into his microphone, "Its me, Jim Striker. I worked with you for a few years." He said.

"Oh my god. Jim Striker?"

"Affirmative Cyras Bellstram."

SORRY EVERYONE if this chapter isn't as good or detailed as the other chapters. I wrote all of this at like, 2:30 AM, so I had some trouble staying focused with my tv on in the background and texting my 3 other friends, so yeah. The next few I am trying to get in as soon as I can.


End file.
